Progenitors
Progenitors are the participants of the earliest true Murder Game to take place, The Ties That Bind. Description The participants of The Ties That Bind, both survivors and traitors alike, were imbued with an excess of the Arch Demon's demonic energy months over time. This energy, called Despair Energy (or Malevolence), was generated when the excess of negative emotions exhibited by the Murder Game's participants was cultivated by the Arch Demon, fueling his life and powers. The exposure led the participants to hold latent Despair Energy within them long after the events of the Murder Game. They were soon referred to as Progenitors by The Order, leading Umbrella and the Coalition to adopt the classification as well. It is believed that the Progenitors are destined to live cursed lives, eventually leading into their death. It is also believed that the death of a Progenitor results in the release of the Despair Energy held within them. After the birth of Ilona by two Progenitors, Elsa and Solaire, The Order believed the young girl to hold a great amount of Despair Energy within her. The powers she began to develop as she got older were thought to be as a result of this energy. Hoping to use Ilona's power for themselves, The Order and Umbrella sought to kill the remaining Progenitors, believing the Despair Energy released from their deaths would be given back to the girl, where they could eventually then capture her and experiment on her. Though it is theorized that the few survivors of the Silent Hill Incident hold latent Despair Energy within them as well, they are not classified as Progenitors. List of Progenitors * Ahzek Ahriman - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Ahzek ended up meeting his end during the events of the ''Crossed Incident. * Aiden Pearce - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Aiden ended up meeting his end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where he was trapped away in a dead version of his world until his lonely death. * Annie Hastur - STATUS: UNKNOWN - ''Annie's status is ultimately unknown, though it is believed that she is indeed still alive. * ''Ariel - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Ariel ended up meeting her end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where she was trapped away in a dead version of her world until her lonely death. * Bigby Wolf - STATUS: ALIVE - ''Bigby had been under protection of the Coalition, joining The Cloak division. * ''Chrom - STATUS: ALIVE - ''Though he met his end during the ''Crossed Incident, Chrom ended up being revived as a part of the Shibuya Incident. He is currently under the protection of the Coalition. His status as a Progenitor has been questioned since his revival, but he still is ultimately believed to carry latent Despair Energy within him. * Claire Redfield - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Claire ended up meeting her end during the final battle of the ''Arch Demon's Downfall, where she was crushed by a giant Ouroboros creature that was felled during the battle. * Clementine - STATUS: ALIVE - ''Clementine is currently alive and under the protection of the Coalition. * ''Dandy - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Dandy ended up meeting his end during the events of the Crossed Incident.'' * Debra Morgan - STATUS: ALIVE - ''Following the [[Crossed Incident|''Crossed Incident]], Debra went into hiding with Leo Barnes. However, she has recently resurfaced alive and well. * Ellie ''- STATUS: DECEASED - Ellie has brushed by death during the ''Crossed Incident, the Silent Hill Incident, the Fuse Incident, and the Ghirahim Incident, but she didn't truly die permanently until shortly after she had returned to her home world, where she was assassinated by VECTOR. Her death is revealed in Bad End. * Elsa '' - STATUS: DECEASED - Elsa ended up meeting her end during the events of the ''Arch Demon's Downfall, where she was killed by Molly, who was under Elliot's control at the time. * Garrus Vakarian - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Though he met his end during the ''Crossed Incident, Garrus ended up being revived as a part of the Shibuya Incident. However, he later met his end once again following the events of Elliot's Downfall, where the Umbrella agent, HUNK, assassinated him. * Hatty Hattington - STATUS: DECEASED ''- It is known that VECTOR killed Hatty sometime after the events of the ''Arch Demon's Downfall. * Isaac Clarke - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Isaac ended up meeting his end during the events of the ''Crossed Incident. * Jill Valentine - STATUS: DECEASED ''- Jill was murdered by a traitorous Revolver Ocelot, which set the stage for the ''Coalition Civil War. * Junpei Iori - STATUS: UNKNOWN. ''Junpei's whereabouts are unknown. It is most likely that he is deceased however. * ''Katniss Everdeen - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Katniss ended up meeting her end during the events of the ''Crossed Incident. * Kinzie Kensington - STATUS: DECEASED ''- Kinzie ended up appearing in Rapture in the events leading up to the ''Rapture Incident. She was captured by Splicers and a group of survivors intended to rescue her, but Kinzie met her end before they could free her, as she was shot in the head by Handsome Jack. * Kiritsugu Emiya - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Kiritsugu ended up meeting his end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where he was trapped away in a dead version of his world until his lonely death. * Lambdadelta - STATUS: ALIVE ''- Lambdadelta is known to be alive and well, though her status as a Progenitor has been questioned due to her use of a body double during the ''Crossed Incident. * Lann the Clever - STATUS: UNKNOWN ''- Though Lann's current status is unknown, it is likely he met his end at some point during The Lost Period. * ''Leo Barnes - STATUS: ALIVE ''- Leo is known to be alive and well, working as a member of the United Nations. * ''Luke - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Luke ended up meeting his end during the events of the ''Crossed Incident. * Matt Miller - STATUS: UNKNOWN - ''Matt ended up meeting his end during the events of ''Dead or Lie. However, due to the nature of the event, his true fate is currently a mystery. * Mikasa Ackerman - STATUS: DECEASED ''- Mikasa ended up meeting her end during the events of the ''Shibuya Incident. * Molly - STATUS: DECEASED ''- Molly ended up meeting her end some time following ''Elliot's Downfall, where she was assassinated by an Umbrella agent named SPECTRE. * Nathan "Dallas" Steele - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Following the ''Crossed Incident, Dallas went into hiding with Vi. However, through unknown circumstances, it is known that VECTOR killed Dallas sometime after The Ultimate Game. * Oswald Mandus - STATUS: UNKNOWN ''- Though Oswald's current status is unknown, it is likely he met his end at some point during The Lost Period. * ''Rand Al'Thor - STATUS: UNKNOWN ''- Though Rand's current status is unknown, it is likely he met his end at some point during The Lost Period. * ''RED Spy - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Spy ended up meeting his end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where he was trapped away in a dead version of his world until his lonely death. * Rin Okumura - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Rin ended up meeting his end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where he was trapped away in a dead version of his world until his lonely death. * Ryuuko Matoi - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Ryuuko ended up meeting her end during the events of the ''Crossed Incident. * Shiki Tohno - STATUS: ALIVE ''- Shiki is known to be alive and well at his home world. He is officially under the Coalition's protection as of ''Civil War. * Solaire of Astora - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Solaire ended up meeting his end following the events of the ''Silent Hill Incident, where he was trapped away in a dead version of his world until his lonely death. * Subject Delta - STATUS: ''DECEASED ''- Subject Delta ended up meeting his end during the events of the Rapture Incident, where he sacrificed himself to save a group of the survivors by collapsing a tunnel on himself and a group of approaching Splicers. * Tohru Adachi - STATUS: UNKNOWN ''- Though Adachi's current status is unknown, it is likely he met his end at some point during The Lost Period. * ''Vi - STATUS: DECEASED - ''Vi ended up meeting her end during the events of the ''Arch Demon's Downfall. * Wynne - STATUS: ALIVE - ''Wynne is known to be alive and well, operating as a member of the Coalition. It is known there were other participants of ''The Ties That Bind beyond those listed above, but their names have been lost to history following their deaths. Trivia * The term "Progenitor" was first coined during ''The War of the Universe ''in order to jumpstart the Progenitor Arc. Category:Terminology